halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Kanna
Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Try not to make dozens of posts before everybody else can reply :] Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Its only humans, Brutes and Jackals in this RP. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era Rule 6: UNSC forces are split into two groups, the defending forces and the later arriving relief forces. Rule 7: Your destruction is the will of the gods Rules on Adding new units You wanna add a new ship, add it to a existing battlegroup up there. If you wanna add over (by which i mean you want to add your own battlegroup and want one removed so this can be done) or 'adopt' a existing ship or battlegroup, ask me about it You wanna add a air unit, note which ship it is attached to Try not to add any more infantry units, for the UNSC we already have too many D: but fine for Brutes. Add 'em to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on a increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnant is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. The world of Kanna is a world mixing massed agriculture with a few centralised urban centres. These few centers are metropolis on par with those found on some inner colonies. Its a world of vast, temperate, if wet, rolling plains and a handful of bitter mountain chains and violent oceans. Many of the major population centres are defended naturally by river deltas and mountain chains. The Defence force present at Kanna is lead by the valiant Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi, a man who's faced Brutes many times before. Faced with overwhelming enemy forces and a five hour hold until more UNSC fleets arrive. Only through superior tactics will he hope to achieve some measure of victory. Also, groundside, the 23rd Regiment, a veteran regiment, supported by newer regiments, stand prepared to defend the cities, with an array of armoured vehicles, air support gunships and new models of UNSC attack and battle exoskeletons and walkers. The Relief force, speeding from the military command centre of Gundark, is lead by Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch. He has been given almost three fleets worth of ships to ensure Kanna, a vital colony lynchpin, is defended safely and beat back the enemy forces. With a axe to grind against the Brutes, he's going to make sure none get out alive. The Marine forces they carry have one aim. Quickly drop to groundside, with ODSTs, the 114th,101st and the spec op units securing the way for the 10th, 77th and 25th then flatten the Brute attackers under a steam roller of attacking force, while pressing them against the defenders, crushing them. The only thing that matches Lakvanus' devotion to the High Prophet of Deliverance is his extreme talent for destruction. A long time ship master, leading several successful raids on the UNSC until the UNSC tactics and technology improved, causing him to gradually bring to bloody draws, then defeats. Now a high Chieftain, he is determind to avenge his past dishonours. Deliverance has ordered Kanna be taken, intact. It will provide them with a vitally needed source of food, both from agriculture and humans, along with a bountiful harvest of slaves, along with destabilising the local UNSC region and causing a food shortage. From this foothold they finally stand a chance of capturing many more vital colonies, such as Gundark. The Kig-Yar Pirates are thieves, cut throats, privateers and slavers, and nothing exemplefies this more than Dekd Nok. An 'arrangement' has been met where Dekd Nok has been promised not only a bountiful array of weapons, vehicles, armour and ships if they help in this attack, but also food supplies, new targets to raid deeper in UNSC space and also, once surfaceside on Kanna, they get to keep as much bounty, including technology, equipment, food and slaves, as they can grab. The Remnant forces are relying on them to provide a vital harrying force and ground side skirmishers, something they lack. The defenders only task is to hold out for five hours until relief arrives. Even then however, victory is uncertain. Should Kanna fall, the whole FLEETCOM sector could fall within the week. Should victory be secured however, the Brutes will suffer from losses so heavy they may never be capable to launch such a large scale assault again. Force Composition United Earth Government (Necros) Defence Commander: Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi Relief Commander: Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch Ground Forces Defenders 23rd Urban Assault Regiment 64th Marine Regiment 43rd Armoured Regiment Relief Forces 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion 114th Marine Regiment, Battalion 1 and 2 77th Airborne Regiment 105th ODST Regiment, 101st Battalion 10th Gaelic Regiment 101st Orbital Shock Regiment,3rd Battalion 25th Highlander Regiment Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron Special Commando Unit, no.3 Commando Battalion Air Forces 77th Naval Squadron 112th Naval Squadron 42nd Naval Squadron 19th Viper Hornet Team UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron Navy Forces Planetary Defence Fleet :Carrier Defence Group Valiant ::Odin-class Carrier ::Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) :Carrier Defence Group Morgana ::Odin-class Carrier ::Horus-class Light Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (3) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) :Support Group ::Terminus-class Gunboat (13) In System forces Patrols :Long Range Patrol Charlie 3 ::Amaterasu-class Cruiser-Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Heimdall-class Frigate () ::UNSC Dawn to Heaven (Upgrade/Refit to Heimdall) :Patrol Sigma 11 ::Horus-class Light Cruiser (2) ::Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier Convoys :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Raijin-class Destroyer (2) ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 11 cargo vessels :Convoy Group Bravo :Convoy Group Alpha :Jade-class Light Carrier ::Tereus-class Escort Destroyer ::Baal-class Destroyer (2) ::Up to 13 cargo vessels Relief Forces :Dreadnaught Battlegroup Ragnarok ::Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught ::Jade-class Light Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Super Carrier Battlegroup Gamera ::Zeus-class Super Carrier ::Ares-class Battlecruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Monitor ::Odin-class Carrier ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Thor-class Cruiser ::Baal-class Destroyer (4) ::Heimdall-class Frigate (5) ::Minerva-class Prowler :Carrier Battlegroup Leningrad :Carrier Battlegroup Intrepid :Support Group Lion :Battleship Battlegroup Liberator :Super Carrier Battlegroup :Carrier Battlegroup Odin :Carrier Battlegroup Bombard :Attack Carrier Battlegroup Group Typhoon :Support Group Lion :Heavy Carrier Battlegroup Everest :Battleship Battlegroup Wardog :Carrier Battlegroup Keyes :Carrier Battlegroup Solaris ONI Arnold Leroy Lewis III Archie Puller Ground Forces Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron Special Commando Unit, no.3 Commando Battalion SPARTAN-144 Air Forces UV-497 Tern (4) F-206 Scythe (12) I-277 Cutlass (6) RAV-07 Owl (8) Naval Forces Loki-class Stealth Frigate (4) Minerva-class Prowler (3) UNSC Athena attached to SOCOM UNSC Converge attached to ONI Recon Fallen Angel w/ 6 VENGENACE Nuclear Missiles Covenant Remnants Commader: High Chieftain Lakvanus Ground Forces Grand Lakvanus Pack :19 Brute Packs ::Drakos Pack ::Epsilus Pack ::Keilus Pack ::Solus Pack :5 Armoured Packs :4 Aerial Support Pack Air Forces Hundreds of Phantom and Spirit class dropships Hundreds of Seraph fighters Navy Forces :255 varied warships ::Super Carrier Glorious Redemption ::Carrier Blood for Sin ::Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::CCS-Class Battlecruiser Might of Truth Kig-Yar Pirates Commander: Dekd Nok Ground Forces ::70 Skirmishers from Darkbrood ::30 Snipers/Stealth ::100 Kig-Yar of various ranks from Breaking Ruler ::20 Special Ops Kig-Yar Rangers led by Slat Air Forces ::50 of Breaking Ruler's Boarding Craft (Acting as Dropships) Navy Forces ::Cruiser Wrath and Fury (Flagship) ::Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Corsair Darkbrood Sign up *Ajax 013 *Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN 119 *SPARTAN-501 *117649 Aberrant Render *Just Another Grunt *Lordofmonsterisland "LOMI" *KillerCRS *Erb196 *Hollywood *Hasharin *CF001 *ODST Joshie *Jolly W. Roberts *Spartan 112 *Rejoined User *SPARTAN-118 *AdjutantCoroes *spartan-53 *Sgt.johnson *Logmon *Scarab-Grunt *Spirit-of-HALO *Spartan-091 *FightWithHonor *Grievous797 Characters and Units Ajax 013 :Vincent Warren ::Faction:UNSC Marines ::Unit/ship: 23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: Dire Wolf, M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver :Angelica Keller ::Faction:UNSC ::Unit/ship:114th Regiment ::Rank:Second Lieutenant ::Equipment: M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System and M57 :Liliha Raina ::Faction:UNSC ::Unit/ship:105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Dog Company, Zeus Platoon ::Rank:Second Lieutenant ::Equipment:M12 Sub Machine Gun, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System :Stephen Mitchell ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Special Reconnaissance Service, G Squadron ::Rank: Second Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ M023 Shotgun, M98 Compact :Lakvanus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit/ship: Glorious Redemption ::Rank: High Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer :Carrier Defencegroup Valiant ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval warship group ::Function:Defensive space control and blockade ::Commander:Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi ::Unit Size:12 vessels :Dreadnaught Battlegroup Ragnarok ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval warship group ::Function:Space control and destruction of enemy targets ::Commander:Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch ::Unit Size: 12 :Carrier Battlegroup Gamera ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval Warship Group ::Function:Space control and airforce support. ::Commander:Vice Admiral Jennifer Volksanigen ::Unit Size:12 :Attack Battlegroup Typhoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type:Naval Warship Group ::Function:Plantery assault and support ::Commander:Vice Admiral Johnathan Price ::Unit Size:12 :105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Dog Company, Zeus Platoon ::Faction: UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Taking and holding strategic locations by unorthodox entry methods ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Raina ::Unit Size: 39 Men :114th Marine Pioneer Regiment, first Battallion, delta company, Hades Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Recon, motorised combat, close assault ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Keller ::Unit Size: 39 men :23rd Urban Assault Regiment, second Battallion, Echo Company, Swallow Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Close quaters exoskeleton supported fire and manouvre ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Daniels ::Unit Size: 39 men Lordofmonsterisland :Robert Davis V ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant Commander ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F/I-905 Claymore :Clyde Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Alice Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System, M98 Compact, F-778 Knife :Aaron Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M389B General Purpose Machine Gun, M98 Compact, M2 AM Grenade, F-406 Katana :Joshua Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M122 Light Machine Gun, M57, F-406 Katana :Roy Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M98 Compact, F-406 Katana :Robert Nicholas Summers Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Nathaniel Walters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Justin Cragin Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M73D Carbine, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-406 Katana :Mary Cragin ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, F-778 Knife :Jacob Harrison ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F-406 Katana :Samuel Albert Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, M33 Revolver, F/I-905 Claymore :Marshall Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron/UNSC Valiant ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, M556 GL, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, I-550 Broadsword :Keilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Bloody Sickle ::Rank: Captain Ultra ::Equipment: Plasma Axe, Brute Nailer, Brute Pummeler :Dekd Nok ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: Wrath and Fury ::Rank: Kig-Yar Commander ::Equipment: Covenant Carbine, Plasma Assaulter, Heavy Duty Point Defense Gauntlet :Gant ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: Wrath and Fury ::Rank: Kig-Yar Captain ::Equipment: Beam Rifle, Needler, Point Defense Gauntlet KillerCRS :Epsilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Blood for Sin ::Rank: Pack Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Fuel Rod Gun SPARTAN 501 :SPARTAN-144 ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ , Camera, Laser Designator, Suppressor, Small Unit Reflex Optical Gunsight; M98 Compact w/ Suppressor and UV Light; M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 w/ Augur Scope, bipid, and Suppressor; M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade; M70 Flash Bang Grenade; :Maria Williams ::Faction: UNSC Allied ::Unit/ship: 112th Naval Squadron ::Rank: N/A (Squadron Leader) ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ Reflex site, UV Light, Laser Designator, Red laser, Camera; Modified Rapier-class Interceptor, Erb196 :Nathan Williams ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Squad Leader ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades, C-14 Plastic Explosives, Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material :Rachel Howlett ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Second in Command ::Equipment: M41B2 Weapon Anti Vehicle/Anti Material, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades. Hasharin :Cpt Briscoe ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship: Ares-class Battlecruiser UNSC Gunhead of the Carrier Battlegroup Keyes. ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: M33 Revolver :Callum Morgans (and his Platoon) ::Faction: UNSC MARINE CORPS ::Unit/Ship:: 114th Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Charlie Company, 2nd Platoon ::Rank: 2nd Lieutenant ::Equipment: Heavy Battle Rifle 11 Scoped Rifle with an M023 Shotgun, Auger Scope, Bipod and Flashlight. CF001 :Mary Lee Davidson ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship:UNSC Everest, 77th Naval Squadron ::Rank:Vice Admiral ::Eqipement:M57 :Francis Davidson ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship: 114th Marines Regiment ::Rank: Brigadier general ::Eqipement: M73D Carbine :Steve Daniel Huang, Senior ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship: 114th Marines Regiment ::Rank: Lieurenant Colonel ::Eqipement: MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System ODST Joshie :Joshua McCallan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion, Juliet Company, 2nd platoon, Romeo Squad ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment:Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle :Patrick McAllaster ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Sergeant Major ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Rex Callahan ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Staff Sergeant ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Peter Wilhelm ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd platoon Romeo Squad ::Rank:Corperal ::Equipment:Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material :John Ford ::Faction UNSC 101st Orbital Shock Regiment ::Unit/Ship:3rd Battalion Juliet Company 2nd Platoon Squad Romeo ::Rank:Private ::Equipment:M73D Carbine Jolly W. Roberts :Hiroji Kira ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Corporal ::Eqipement: M13B Kaiser Dragon, M10 Personal Defence Weapon system, M33 Revolver The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Drakos Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer Rifle and Frag Grenades Spartan G-23 :Graham Aker ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 25th Highlander Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver Spartan 112 :David Jackson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Colonel ::Equipment: M57 :Joshua Callihan ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: 10th Gaelic Regiment ::Rank: Corporal ::Equipment: MA6A,M6L PDWS Hollywood :Chris Locklear ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship: 77th Airborne Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: M98 Compact Rejoined User :DLA-1991-1 (Fourth Revival) ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: UNSC Memorial ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A :Seeker of the Covenant ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: The Covenant and Remnants ::Rank: N/A ::Equipment: N/A SPARTAN-118 :Commander Albert Yankovic ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: UNSC Everlasting Memory ::Rank: Commander ::Equipment: M7A Sub Machine Gun, M1911 .45 Pistol (Ornamental), Combat Knife, the crew and ship UNSC Everlasting Memory 117649 Abberant Render :Darrick Aegean ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 64th Marine Regiment ::Rank: Captain (Marine Corps) ::Equipment: Combat Knife, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System w/ M024 Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation Grenades :Alex Reaz ::Faction: UNSCMC ::Unit/ship: 64th Marine Regiment ::Rank: Lieutenant Colonel ::Equipment: Combat Knife, MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System w/ M024 Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation Grenades AdjutantCoroes Faction: UNSC Marine Corps ::Unit/ship: FFG-012 Sword's Point ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: MasterGreen999 :105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Faction: UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Establishing foothold, engaging enemy infantry units ::Commander: First Sergeant Jeremy Patterson ::Unit Size: 35 ODST Troopers ::Unit Composition: 2 Anti-Armor, 7 Snipers, 4 Grenadiers, 12 Riflemen, 10 CQB, 1 Tech Specialist :Jeremy Patterson ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: First Sergeant, CO of Blackheart Platoon ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, M33 Revolver, Two M9 DP/HE Grenades, M6B Body Armour :Jose Marez ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion,Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: Lance Corporal ::Equipment: Machete, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M7A Sub Machine Gun , M6B Body Armour :Roger Wilkoe ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 105th ODST Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company, Blackheart Platoon ::Rank: Sergeant, XO of Blackheart Platoon ::Equipment: Standard-issue CQB Knife, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, M6B Body Armour :Kindik'Yar ::Faction: Kig'Yar Pirates ::Ship: Kig'Yar corsair Darkbrood ::Rank: Corsair Captain ::Equipment: Needler sidearm, diamond-laced cutlass, Kig'Yar handheld shield :Kig'Yar lance Kindikii ::Faction: Kig'Yar Pirates ::Type: Infantry/Skirmishers ::Function: Destroying UNSC Outposts, collecting loot, drawing enemies away from Jiralhanae forces ::Commander: Overall - Kindik'Yar, Acting CO - Yithii ::Unit Size: 69 Kig'Yar ::Unit Composition: 27 Cutlass-wielders, 14 Snipers, 25 Shielded Skirmishers, 1 Three Kig'Yar-crewed Warthog Knight LRV Just Another Grunt :Marley Valea ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: UNSC Marines Relief Force ::Rank: Colonel ::Equiptment: M98 Compact :Solus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Solus's Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equiptment: Gravity Glove, Spiker, Jump Pack, 2 Kig-Yar Defense Gauntlets :Joblus ::Faction:Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Solus's Pack ::Rank: Major ::Equiptment: Brute Shot, Spike Grenades Sgt.johnson :Arnold Leroy Lewis III ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron, Air Troop ::Rank: Gunnery Sergeant ::Equipment: M-99C Special Application Scoped Rifle, M12 Sub Machine Gun :James Lewis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: 42nd Naval Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: M12 Sub Machine Gun :Andrew James Lewis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit: UNSC HIGHCOM, SOCOM ::Rank: Lieutenant General ::Equipment:M6L Personal Defence Weapon System Logmon :Atik'L-Yar ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Ship Master ::Equipment: Type-51 Carbine, Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, Type-4 Equipment, Kig-yar Point Defence Gauntlet, Type-1 Sight :Olet ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Figate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Ship Navigator/First Mate ::Equipment: Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (2), Kig-yar Point Defense Gauntlet (2) :Dlag ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Kig-Yar Major ::Equipment: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet :Slat ::Fraction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/Ship: Frigate Breaking Ruler ::Rank: Kig-Yar Ranger ::Equipment: Kig-Yar Jump Suit, Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (2) Scarab-Grunt :Lykargum ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::Rank: Ship Master/Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Gravity Hammer :Tarbrackus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: CCS-Class Battlecruiser Might of Truth ::Rank: Ship Master/Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Spiker, Fuel Rod Cannon :Lepigok ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Lepigok Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Brute Mauler, Gravity Hammer SPARTAN 119 :Ross East Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron, aboard UNSC Warrior ::Rank: Major ::Equipment:M98 Compact, F/I-905 Claymore :David Kilgore ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:43rd ::Rank: 1st Lieutenant ::Equipment:M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ M025 Rocket Launcher, M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle] :Sarah East ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:105th ODST Regiment ::Rank:Sergeant ::Equipment: M122 Light Machine Gun, M-1911 .45 Pistol Spartan-091 :Gordon Lydecker ::Faction: UNSC ODSTs ::Unit/Ship: 105th ODST Regiment, 101st Battalion Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Rank: Gunnery Sergeant ::Equipment: MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material, M6B Body Armour :Jennifer Wolf ::Faction: UNSC ODSTs ::Unit/Ship: 105th ODST Regiment, 101st ODST Battalion, Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Rank: 2nd Lieutenant ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M12 Sub Machine Gun, M7 Body Armour :105th ODST Regiment, 101st Battalion, Alpha Company, 1st Platoon ::Faction:UNSC ::Type: Infantry Unit ::Function: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers/Landing Zone Tactical Control Assertion ::Commander: Second Lieutenant Wolf ::Unit Size: 40 men FightWithHonor :Archie Puller ::Faction: ONI Bureau of Field Operations ::Unit/Ship: ONI Field Operations Team 43 ::Rank: Lt. Commander ::Equipment: M73D Carbine, M98 Compact, M6B Body Armour, M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade :Marus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Marus Jirlhanae Pack ::Rank: Brute Chieftan ::Equipment: 2 Type-11 Dual Spike Rifles, Spike Grenades, Bubble Shield. Roleplay Introduction 9th of August, 2607, 8:07 Theta Nero System, Kanna The UNSC Valiant The alarm bleeped softly, prompting Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi to stir in his bed. He reached over to tap it off, requiring a few attempts before getting it eventually. He reclined back into his bed sheets when the intercom let out a low chime. "Vice Admiral, we need you ready, it’s an emergency.' He second officer reported. He grumbled then rose up from his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He quickly got dressed into his uniform and travelled to the bridge at speed. The ship was maze like but he had quickly learned his way around since being assigned to it. It had been his home for five years now. He came to his bridge, a semi circular room deep in the bowels of the ship. The bridge crew was at a full alert status, excitedly working at their consoles and the holographic displays before them, which displayed battle data, graphical charts and the displays of the optical systems that studded the ship. In the centre was a 3D display created by a mixture of optical and RADAR input systems. In the centre was the Valiant, a Odin-class Carrier. "SITREP." He barked with a calm authority "Listening post Auckland reported slipspace activity." He second in command reported, not turning to face him "A raiding party?" "Its marked Remnant ships closing in on Kanna, straight from Azaria." He said grimly "How many?" He said, his tone curious. A raiding party wasn't enough to scare his second in command. "Auckland reports almost.... 260. They are moving in a tight formation." Gi never even flinched. "Everybody remain calm. Lieutenant Donnel, warm up the slipspace wave transmitter. I need an encoded, full burst transmission set for Gundark. We need emergency aid. Send all the ships they can. We have over 200 Brute vessels en route. Send a low burst secondary transmission as well, local pulse, closest four systems. We need to recall all patrols and convoys. We need all the ships we can muster. Call Morgana and call them to form a defence perimeter by the moon. Drop a radio transmitter for groundside. Tell them begin fortifying the population centres. Start digging in, getting ready for engagement. Prepare for invasion." Lieutenant Donnel kept up with this torrent of orders. Gi was glad, it meant his crew was competent and read. In front of him, on his command display, the figure of a slender female in a white robe buzzed into life, putting a white, hazy light across the blue glow that dominated the room. "Norn, what’s our tactical probability of holding off until relief arrives?" "Vice Admiral... at best, maybe a 35% chance if we use superior tactics and manoeuvres. Ground war may drag on further into a victory. In 10 hours relief from Gundark will arrive... only 10 hours until relief." Vice Admiral Gi took off his naval cap and stroke his hand through his receding buzz cut hair. "That’s ten hours too many." ---- 9th of August, 2607, 8:41 Theta Nero System, Kanna, Marine Garrison alpha, industrial west, Aleph City Staff Sergeant Vincent 'Ace' Warren carefully held the plasma torch close to his face, lighting his sweet William cigar in the searing hot flame. He drew in his breath before snorting out a thick billow of dark smoke. He directed the plasma torch to his Dire Wolf exoskeleton, mending a bonding two of the metal plates on it together. It was tied down to the back of a flatbed warthog, having just been moved to this garrison and in desperate need of repairs. During manoeuvres he had gotten it bogged down in a rice paddy and wrecked the right leg's primary suspension unit. A bunch of his men sat on the sides of it along with Corporal Parsons and Private First Class Brevens at the driver and passenger seat respectively. Brevens was Swallow platoon's radio man and listened intently on the radio as events unfolded above. He released his finger from a groove on his helmet, ending the conversation then pushed his boom mic back into its recess on his helmet and closed the guard, leaving in snug. "Hey, we just got a broadcast from defence command! Looks like things are gonna get heavy." Lieutenant Daniels, a by the book officer pushed past the men milling around the Warthogs and Wolves and then up to Brevens. "What’s the situation up there?" "Brutes, about an hour out. Looks like it’s going to be the big one Lieutenant." "Looks bad, we are most defiantly going to see some heavy action." Ace mended the seam in the armour plating then lifted up his goggles onto his forehead with his thumb. "Looks like the shit will hit the fan, 'eh?" He said, turning the plasma torch off and dumping it in the tool; box before whipping grease off onto his overalls. "Looks like we're going to have to really dig in." Brevans cocked his head, meaning somebody was talking to him again through radio. "Got orders from the Captain. We're to go with Crow Platoon and secure industrial sector alpha three. It’s overlooking a prime enemy landing zone. We gotta protect some flaks from the 43rd. Sparrow platoon has gotta cover civilian evacuation." Ace picked up his boom mike and headset and slipped it on before pressed his finger into the activation groove. "Hear that Sparrow? You unlucky bastards have gotta cover the civvy pukes!" "You come over here and say that you sonnofa bitch!" He radio warbled back "Staff Sergeant, stop pissing off Sparrow platoon." "Yessir." He smirked. Pearson kicked the engine into life, the Warthog giving a bumpy purr. Warren stood up and held onto his Wolf as the Warthog pulled away. The rest of his platoon mounted up and followed behind his warthog, heading towards the outskirts of the city. ---- 9th of August, 2607, 9:30 Iota Kappa System, Duke Station above Gundark, UNSC border command Fleet Admiral Vladimir Tupolovitch listened to the slipspace transmission one last time, stroking his greyed beard. "So the Brutes want a fight? Fine by me." He smirked "Sir?" His aide said, confused "HIGHCOM has been waiting for this. For years we've been destroying their raiding fleets, now they've grown desperate. They are recklessly throwing their forces at Kanna now." "But sir, we can't take this likely. If we lose Kanna, we lose the major food supply in this region and we lose control, while the Brutes gain what we've lost." "I'm well aware of the cost of defeat Lieutenant Commander. That’s why I'm taking every battlegroup stationed here." He said with an air of non chalance. The aide froze, his face blank. "Sir, if we do that we leave Gundark wide open. We should wait for reinforcements from Arcturas and Reach, then send some of the garrison. We can't leave Gundark wide open." "No, if we go and crush this invasion, the Remnant will have to forces to even mount a counter attack, let alone any invasions. If we do this right, we'll break the back of the Remnant war machine..." He smiled, leaning his head on his hand. The transmission dimmed and the briefing room lights glowed back into life. "Mobilise the fleets and any regiments posted here. We're going to crush them." ---- 7th of August, 2607, 14:57 Serpentine System, Azaria, Tower of Redemption The tide of dark brown fur and glimmering blue armour of every hue seemed to quieten and almost completely stop moving as, on the balcony on the grand building in front of them, a shadowed figure borne aloft on a gravity throne floated into view. He was wrapped in gold and red vestments and jewel necklaces adorned his long, slender neck. His crown arched up around a hologram of seven rings floating around each other. His dim, pink rimmed eyes looked over his army as they began to chant his name in unison. 'DELIVERANCE! DELIVERANCE! DELIVERANCE!' "My comrades, stand fast! The Human's destruction is put a heartbeat away! All that is required is we grasp this world. Their defences are meek and their hearts full of fear of our faith, fury and strength! If we take this world, they lose their food and we gain their bounties! We shall push into their defences like a holy spear, impaling their black heart and destroying them! Our weapons are sharp, our ships are ready, but what of you? You my comrades, hold all our hopes and dreams, go forward and destroy the enemy!" There was a single, united roar and then the Jiralhanae swarmed to their drop ships and gravity lifts, heading up to their ships. The Prophet of Deliverance let out a weak smile from ear to ear. His throne turned and retreated back into the tower, flanked on each side by a Chieftain in marvellously decorated armour. To his right was Cassius, one of the greatest chieftains of the Brutes. What he lacked in tactics he made up for in rare power, even perhaps surpassing that of the old chieftain, Tartarus. To his right was a lesser Chieftain, Lakvanus. He was to lead the fleet to Kanna and to take it intact. "Lakvanus, as you know... failure will not be tolerated." Deliverance said in a velvety voice that masked utter malice. "Should you fail to take this planet... do not return, unless you wish to end up like your predecessors." Lakvanus visibly shuddered. Cassius had previously killed five chieftains who had failed to complete their objectives, breaking their spines then hanging them by meat hooks off the tower, leaving them to starve and for the local birds to finish them off. "I will not fail you mighty Prophet. We will take this word intact." He said, full of pride Deliverance frowned then moved away to face a delegation of spindly creatures dressed in fine robes, hiding their callous patches and spines, leaving Cassius to stare at Lakvanus. He was already imagining killing him. "Divine Prophet, why have you called a meeting like this?" The Kig-Yar Pirate diplomat asked "For this... invasion, I need someone to fill where my Jiralhanae... lack. Skirmishers. Raiders, privateers." "And... Mighty Deliverance, what will be our prize?" the lead delegate asked, anxious "Three new cruisers, ready for service, along with a shipment of new weapons. Along with that you can keep anything you claim on Kanna. Food, supplies, gold, bounty, slaves." He said calmly The Kig-Yar looked amongst each other with gleams in their eyes and with excited chatter. The lead delegate silenced them with a motion before looking back to Deliverance. "We will pass this on to Dekd Nok." Deliverance let out a twisted smile and placed his fingers together and stooped his head. "So, it all begins." Lakvanus broke away from the Prophet and headed to his Phantom transport, waiting on the landing pad. He clambered into it and immediatly barked for the pilot to get them up to his Super Carrier, Glorious Redepmtion. At six kilometers long, it would lead this glorious fleet to victory. His Brutes were ready to fight and if need be die for their cause, to wipe out the human race. As he arrived on his bridge he clambered into the commanders chair and looked over his crew as it floated about three meters above them. "Prepare to jump to Kanna." 1 The comlink gently buzzed, once, twice, and again. It was a small Uplink unit, capable of reaching anywhere in the Galaxy on voice link within seconds through to the UNSC ComNet. A grey-clad figure answered it. "Sir I think you'd better take this one, it's on encrypted wave. Signal Three-Two. Your signal, sir." "Alright O'Brien, thanks." The signal could only be decrypted through the use of a helmet-mounted decoder, a decoder unique to each of the 16 operatives in the team. This particular signal was linked to the decoder unit of the team's leader, Lieutenant Commander Archie Puller. A brief gesture cleared to men away from Puller, and the transmission began. "You there Four-Three Lead?." "Roger that, Oscar Command, what is your message?" "This is Jacobs, Four-Three, I have a priority signal for you, straight from the top." "Fire away, Admiral, I'm listening." "Looks like the Remnant wasn't as hurt as we thought, they're coming, fast." "How many?" "Our best reports say over 250." "I see. What are my orders?" "Get to the spaceport, hunker down and get ready for a long war. Oscar Command will contact you once we have more information." "Roger Oscar Command, I'm out." And with that Puller terminated the signal. "Straight from Field Ops' CO? This must be a new war or something. We'll set up a recon perimeter around the spaceport and hunker down, Marines will show up soon. Okay ONI 43, let's move out!" The cluster of armored figures grabbed gear and weapons and followed Puller as they trudged through the streets towards the nearby Tralus Intergalactic Spaceport. But as they strode onto the runway, they noticed the only air traffic was a trio of departing Pelicans. The place had been abandoned. "Ah sir, should we secure another point?" It was O'Brien a freshly minted ensign, eager, but untried. "No ONI 43, we have our orders, secure that hangar, look like it has a ordinance well. That should make a fine bomb shelter. Snipers, take the roof. Hansen, take two men and set up the MG by the dispersal. O'Brien, set up CP here. Okay let's move!" As the cluster of men scuttled to obey orders. Puller could only mutter to himself. "We've got our own little war." For the men of ONI Field Operations Team 43, the battle had already begun. Fight With Honor 2 7th of August, 2607, 15:23 Serpentine System, Azaria's immediate orbit As the Jiralhanae fleet mobilized in vast quantities, a small corsair weaving through them went entirely unnoticed. The Interceptor ship was commanded by Kindik'Yar. As the ship prepared to jump into slipspace, the young captain was already pondering his strategy. Not for battle, he left that to his XO, but of how to go about stealing everything he could find. He concentrated on looting constantly, as his siblings had claimed it was the only thing he did well. That was not true, as he ended up being the heir to their mother's ship. He was an efficient killer, as well... He clicked and growled in the Kig'Yar language, and gave word to his navigator "Full speed ahead". The navigator quickly pressed and pulled an array of switches, buttons, and other devices, until the Front-view display showed a glimmer of silver gather at the front of the ship. They were ready to enter slipspace at any moment. The Captain rose from his seat and went to a rear section of his ship, where seventy of his skirmishers prepared for war. Though their weapon options were limited, each was powerful in its own right. Them and the ship were all Kindik'Yar had to his name, though he planned to change that soon enough. He stood at the front of the room, and with a loud bark attained the attention of his troops. "You know the drill, whelps." the merciless leader began. "Kill everything that moves, steal everything that doesn't. Any of you that do exceedingly well -" or survive he thought to himself "-might be allowed to keep some for yourself." All Kig'Yar were Pirates at heart, and the possibility of gaining loot for themselves nearly brought bloodlust upon them. Seeing his work was done, Kindik'Yar left the room to wait for the moment of truth. MasterGreen999 3 As Captain Larry Jackson smoked his cigar, he looked out from the bridge of the UNSC Dawn to Heaven to the star of Epsilon Serpentis. They had been on patrol for about an hour with the other ships in the fleet, searching for Remant activity. Jackson checked his old, wind up watch. 8:09... we should return from patrol in fifty-one minutes... However, that small moment of peace and tranquility was not to last, as the screen suddenly went black, and a transmission from UNSC Command on Kanna came in. "Jackson, we have a problem. Two-hundred Remnant ships are inbound for Kanna. They should reach it in one hour." "Sir... what do you want me to do about it?" "In system jump behind the Brute fleet. Here are the coordinates. Following your hit and run attack, your patrol will jump in-atmosphere of Kanna for re-armament. Also, get the 42nd ready for in-atmosphere combat." "Yes sir. Engineers, get those engines heated and lit up. We're going into battle." Along with a few cheers, the look of nervousness set among the crew. Kanna was supposed to be a break from the combat. However, they were jumping right back into the fireworks. ---- "SHIT, PULL UP, PULL UP!" The ball of plasma slowly began to turn toward the small Katana fighter, boiling and cracking the skin of the highly turned craft. The Katana pushed its engines faster and faster, but the ball also got faster and faster. Then, it ended. Lewis awoke in a cold sweat aboard the UNSC Dawn to Heaven. Another bad dream... he thought to himself as he climbed out of bed, got a towel, and walked to the showers. It was another patrol, and the crazy Katana drivers were told to get as much rest as possible. As he walked to the shower, over the intercom, the voice of the ship's captain, Larry Jackson, came in loud and clear. "All crewmembers, prepare for combat. We are intercepting a Brute fleet headed for Kanna." Lewis threw down his towel and ran for the ready-room, where he grabbed his "flight suit" and ran to the breifing room. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 17:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 4 Inside the '''Tower of Redemption', the 11th Age of Reclamation'' The Prophet of Deliverance strolls around in the Garden of Gemini, looking at the blossom trees and the statue of the old Hierarchs. The Great Journey is nigh, and soon, on Kanna, we will stood our grounds and reclaim from there... he thought. He hold out his hand to reach the flowers. Beautiful and elegant... The Prophet leaves the Garden and heads for the Chamber. The Guards of the Remnant bow down as the Prophet passes them. Slowly, the chamber doors close, leaving the Prophet alone. "Seeker of the Covenant, I come to you with a task." he spoke at the Balcony, overlooking the Azaria with hands down. Behind him, the Covenant AI slowly walks out of the light. Though it has served in the old Covenant and its dead hierarch, the AI manage to survive the extermination by the UNSC. It never understand the true purpose of the Great Journey, never cared for what the Prophet seek but nevertheless, performed its task with utmost accurate and precise. The AI took form of a Hooded Seer, faceless. The AI answered, "And what are you seeking on this given task?" Little_Missy - 17:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 5 "Chieftain, your ship awaits." The Brute's growling voice broke the meditation of Chieftain Marus. "Reahhhhg!" The giant Chieftain turned with agility remarkable for one so large, and seizing the smaller Brute by the throat with one gnarled paw he lifted the shaking creature into the air. "What did I say about disturbing my meditations! You shall not fail me again!" It was a simple matter for a creature so strong to crush the throat of another. The crackling, rending sound of breaking cartilage and snapping bone was heard, then the chamber fell silent. Casting the broken corpse aside. Marus left his red-daubed chambers and strode to docking bay where his personal Phantom Crimson Avenger lay, her blood-red form bristling with torpedo launchers and turrets. Marus settled into the throne that was placed behind the pilots chairs and growled "pilot, notify me the moment we arrive at Kanna, I have a score to settle with the Humans." Fight With Honor 6 As the Dawn to Heaven came out of the slipspace rift, the first noticeable thing was the star that lay in front of them. However, a more sinsister threat emerged from the darkness: The 200 brute ships that had come to invade Kanna. "Alright boys, light 'em up!" The Dawn to Heaven fired a barage of MAC guns along with Archer missiles at the fleet while gunning it right through the middile. The rest of the patrol did the same, knocking out twenty of the ships in thirty seconds. As soon as they made it through the gauntlet, they all entered slipspace, and re-appeared again in the atmosphere of Kanna. ---- In the cold, quiet comfort of his office in Sydney, Australia, Lewis read the papers about the most recent battle with the Remnant forces. Hm... ODSTs seem to be doing good... same goes for the special operations forces... Then, he flipped the page, and read about the Spartan-IV program and how it was progressing. As the NavSpecWar Rep to HIGHCOM, along with being the head of NavSpecWar, Lewis ran double duty on black operations and shock troopers. As a former ODST, he was mainly stubborn, and, was very strong for his age. He stacked the papers together, sealed them and stamped them as TOP SECRET, then put them into a filing cabinet. So primitive... at least this information can be destroyed with fire... His thoughts trailed off, and he walked toward the door. He grabbed his coat and his hat, saluted the guard outside of his office, then walked to the building next door to the secure UNSC facility. When he entered, he walked to the lone elevator shaft, and began the three kilometer ride down into the depths of Earth. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 19:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 7 7th of August, 2607, 16:00 Blood for Sin The black-crimsion armour of Shipmaster Epsilus reflected off the purple interior of the Covenant Cruiser. A large helm adorned his head, and a Gravity Hammer, the ultimate sign of dominance, slung off his back. His pack-mates stood along him, their Spike Carbines and Mauler Pistols at their sides. The control room's blue-white monitors and terminals changed appearence rapdily as bits and bits of information entered and left them. A Jiralhanae Captain Ultra turned to Epsilus and said "You bring news from the Tower of Redemption?" Epsilus looked at the Captain. His weapon was different from the others, it was the Grenade Launcher, armed with a blade for slicing and cutting. This particular Jiralhanae was his second in command, his closest pack-mate. His name was Terrorus, and was an impressive warrior. His Cyan power armour, coupled with his dark brown and thick fur made him look threatening and brilliant as he commanded troops. Though that was ... before. Back when the Covenant was the most feared force in the galaxy, back when Humans cowered in fear whenever they saw a Covenant creature. And those days were about to repeat themself, as history had a tendency to do. "Deliverence promises complete Human annhiolation. He promises death to all who challenge the Covenant! HE PROMISES VICTORY!" The ten Jiralhanae in the control room cheered and howled as Epsilus gave his speech. Armours of various shades of Blue and Gold reflected light off of everything, making the control room look more like a light show than a Shipmaster's quarters. An Ultra put up his arm and asked "What else does he promise, Chieftain?" "What we've always wanted, brother," Epsilus started. "Salvation. THE GLORIOUS PRIZE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUMANS! OUR KIND WERE IN ITS GRASP ONCE BEFORE, BUT WERE STOPPED BY THE HERETICS AND THE DEMON! THE HERETICS ARE LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HERE, AND THE DEMON, OUR GREATEST FOE, IS NO LONGER AMONG THE LIVING! REJOICE, BROTHERS, FOR THE COVENANT SHALL SOON REIGN WITH AN IRON FIST, ONCE AGAIN!" More and more Jiralhanae stormed into the control room to hear their Chieftain preach the words of Deliverence. The message was rather clear: Kill the humans. And these were the right Jiralhanae for the job. --KillerCRS 20:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 8 Solus paced down between the drop-ships, lined up so majestically, yet seeming so constricted. The Brute didn't like Space-Warfare, fearing that anytime the ship could explode and his pack would never have even been able to lodge their hands into the squirming humans guts. The fact that he enjoyed that was another of his fears. Solus was a tall brute, but that wasn't what made him stand out from the ret of his pack who were constantly swarming around ther leader. Solus had dyed himself Purple, as a sign of faith to the Covenant, he was the same colour as their prized ships, and numerous runes stenciled onto his fur in a shiny yellow described him, the way his pack knew him, Honour, Skill, Strength, were some of several of the yellow markings that adorned his head and shoulders. A Brute in the armour of a major pushed his way through the several brutes following Solus expectantly, Joblus was leaving a slight trail of droplets of blood, that if followed would lead back to their current ships toilets. Joblus also had some markings, but these he had carved into himself, the most recent being added using the deattached blade from his Brute-shot. Joblus managed to tap Solus's shoulder on the Will symbol, and the Chieftain turned, to look down upon his officer. "Solus, we are getting near the humans fleet, we should be in range for them in something like 15 minutes." Solus kept his mouth clenched shut but his growl could still be heard vibrating from the back of his throat. "I'll ask for permission to take several drop-ships out, try and go in a semi-circle, so we can head straight for the humans world." There was volley of cheers down the line of Brutes behind him, as what he said was steadiy passed down. Solus looked upon those members of his pack, about a qaurter of them were here cheering. Seemed they too didn't like ship-fights. 9 "Dove! Get me a coffe would ya?" "Yes sir!" Lieutenent Colonel Chris Locklear closed his office door and went to sit in his comfortable desk. He had gotten lucky, where his regiment had been placed he was "stuck" with using this office. An office lined with beautiful woodwork, a large screen on the opposite wall, a two screen computer, and a view. He sat down at looked at painting of his unit patch on the wall. Two wings protected their unit number, the 77th. Black bold words wrote out, AIRBORNE REGIMENT "FLY FLY". Locklear thought back when he was a captian serving in the same unit during the Human-Covenant War when it was first formed. Now after raising through the ranks he had been fortunate to become the commander of the regiment, a fact that he felt proud of. The 77th Airborne Regiment had a proud history. "Sir your coffee, also a Mr. Hayase is on the line for you." Locklear looked up after hearing the name. "Pierce? Put him through." He said with a smile. "And thanks for the coffee Dove. Also we're on standdown so let the regiment have three days of RnR." Dove his aid smiled brightly than exited the office. Locklear touched a button on his computer and his old friend popped up ont he screen. "Locklear, hope I'm not disturbing you." "Not at all Pierce, it's good to hear from you how are things?" Locklear said looking at his friend, Pierce had been younger than him but had aged much more. The old retired veteran of the 77th had been under Locklear's command for a few years. "Things are good, damn you haven't aged much at all Chris." It was true, Locklear was a few years older than Pierce who was now seventy-five. But Locklear looked like he was in his mid fifties. "Well cryo does that to you." Locklear said, he had been transferred to so many units all over the systems that he spent a good majority of his life in cryo. A fact that he hated, he had outlived many of his friends, including his late wife who happened to pass while he was in cryo. "So what's going on Pierce?" "Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were doing. Also wanted to see if you'd be able to come down to Earth for the holidays later." Pierce said, in the background his wife was watering a flower garden. Locklear and his friend talked for a while longer and made small plans to get together. Their conversation lasted for twenty more minutes. Until another message came up for Locklear, it came straight from the top, somethign that hadn't happened very often. "Pierce I'm sorry but something's come up." "It's okay I remember how it was. You better get goin." "Let's talk later, tell Hanako I said hello. See you later Pierce." They ended the conversation and Locklear opened the message. He jumped from his chair and ran for the door. He pulled it up and yelled for Dove sitting at his desk across the hall. "DOVE cancel that order! Get everyone back here ASAP!" Hollywood 10 Lt.Joshua McCallan hadn't seen much combat since he joined the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment in the total of the 7 years he had seen only two engagments but he didn't mind that fact, he was Julliet Companys CO after Captain Jonson was made battalion XO. Just then his pager went 'Priority Alpha' "RIGHT BOYS! SUIT UP!" he shouted over his com He quickly grabbed his gear suited up and joined his men, they saluted when he arrived. "Sir!" They shouted in unison while saluteing "At ease" McCallan said while saluting back "Sir,whats going on?"Staff Sergeant Rex Callahan asked. "Kanna is under attack, all forces in this secter are to arrive in force and drive off invaders." Joshua replied "Sir!" "Ok,boys we arrive at Kanna in 6 hours so suit up and remember our motto!" "SHOCK THEM TO DEATH!" "I'll see ya in 15 boys" Josh said He walked away from Romeo squad the only men from the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment on board but by God he knew they were the best. ODST Joshie 08:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 11 9th of August, 2607, 9:41 Theta Nero System, Kanna, Aleph City, Industrial West. The three phantoms flew into the outskirts of the previously quiet city. Explosions and glistening fireballs erupted unexpectedly into the evening air. The distant ripple and boom of weapon fire cut through each Brute, in the Phantoms, like a knife to butter. They were ready but the death toll, on there side so far, had been high. The leading Phantom’s pilot barked over the radio. “We’re coming in hot. Load your weapons and show em’ no mercy.” The com went dead and so was the uneasy silence in the cargo bay of the dropship. Their captain spoke: “When we reach the ground we desecrate any enemy, on foot or machine. We punch straight through their defences and each pack will do the same. Watch each others backs and give them hell!” For once the pack livened up as they roared in excitement. However one did not. Novus. A young Brute Minor brought up to despise and hate any foreign specie except the Prophets. He was ready for war but concentration filled him as he watched the streaks of plasma and metal shards flying around. He was going to be there. Any minute now… Then, without any warning the Phantom to the left of his was hit by a round of missiles. The nose of the ship broke off, dipped and burnt as it plummeted into the engulfing industrial metal work of the city. A few Brutes onboard Novus’s ship were thrown off balance, by the shockwave, but recovered to hold their war-ready posture tightly inside the cargo bay. “Unload Brutes and good luck!” The pilot shouted over the com. The Phantom swivelled to the side and dropped steadily down to an asphalt area. Novus was quick to load his Nailer Rifle and to jump off the dropship. He landed and then saw the full hell of war. It was his first time and despite the training; he was scared. Even for a Brute, the feeling of near death and killing stirred around in his body. He ran along side the pack hugging close to the building’s walls searching for a sense of salvation. He was far off that. Then Human marines appeared from around the corners of the street, which they were running down. Novus quickly jumped into a nearby ally and slammed his back onto the wall for cover. He popped his head around and shot blindingly at the Humans who were taking cover behind buildings too and construction vehicles. His rounds missed and then the hissing spit of incoming fire entered his ears as enemy bullets pinged and smashed into the nearby wall. He flew back into cover but the adrenaline started to kick in. He felt ready and pumped up. Then the anger came: He saw dead Brute bodies with smashed armour and blood sprayed rubble underneath them. He then saw another Minor get a heavy round shot through the skull. Crimson blood spewed into the air as the lifeless body fell with no effort. The blood marked the beginning of this war: a war, which the Remnants were going to win. Novus switched back to the offensive, this time firing in short controlled bursts. He instantly hit a Human soldier in the chest and made the small pathetic body fly onto their own land with a crack. He liked the feeling of revenge. His pack was still intact and more rounds hit marines. Novus fired again at a retreating soldier and pierced the already weak shields of the poor human. The next burst of super hot sun-glowing rounds cut through the armour and into the Human’s back. The body fell to the floor, leaving a trail of red splatters behind him. However resistance was still strong and more incoming fire hit the wall and this time Novus’s armour. He quickly took cover and then blind fired until the clip was empty. He quickly reloaded and aimed out again to kill off some more of the Humans. Rounds of the Nailer Rifle struck shields and skulls of the falling Humans and a small victory, in this vast blood ridden battle, started to appear. Then it went. As more marines retreated hopelessly; two enemy Warthogs came hurtling from around the corner. They skidded to a halt and the infantry firing stopped. They had gauss cannons on the back. Novus had no idea what the Humans called their weapons and vehicles but what he did know is that it caused a lot of damage. They shot their ear splitting super sonic projectiles at the pack and instantly half of the remaining Brutes were either blown apart, in a sprawl of blood and body parts, or thrown off their feet, into bone cracking impacts on the surrounding buildings and construction vehicles. The Captain of the pack ran over and was hit by a few rifle rounds but still managed to make it to the ally where Novus was. Another three Brutes, out of the original twelve, came rushing over to the ally too. A gauss round ripped open a struggling Brute, who also tried to make it. Anger filled Novus like the scent of blood and fire did to his nose. “COME ON, WE NEED TO MOVE AROUND THE SIDE AND RENDEZVOUS WITH THE REMAINING FORCES.” The Captain shouted and started to run down the ally. The Brutes followed shortly behind with doubts of whether there would be any remaining forces left. Novus heard explosions and gunfire getting ever closer to his rushing body. Was that all this life offered him? Then again, was that all he was born for? He loaded his rifle with a new magazine and ran faster. He ran faster into battle. The battle, he was going to win… 12 Second Lieutenant Callum Morgans had some good news for his platoon. That's why he ordered them outside and gave a speech. "I think you will all remember our last battle, and that in that last battle we lost all of our vehicles, well finally the brass have given us new ones, and we have hit the jackpot." Behind him 8 vehicles pulled up followed by a heavily armoured truck. "Like it marines? Its an M660 Pangolin Protected Troop Transport. Room for an entire squad and has a machine gun and a forty mike mike gamma lima." He let them all stare at it, other marines might not have fully aprecciated it but in their last fight, the entire platoon was on boars and they were so open, the marines had felt like they were in hell itself. "Sadly we only get one, so we will rotate around squads and use it for the wounded. And I have more good news, we are going to Kanna, Remmies are coming in and a lot of them, but we know what to don't we marines." "BRING THE FIGHT TO THEM!" Hasharin 12:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 13 All around, nothing but silence. The hunter and his prey. Without a single sound, a single giveaway, the hunter worked his way into position, his squad a few feet away, watching with baited breath. The sniper reached his position, a small knoll in an endless field. Half a click away, his target waited, unmoving. The ODST had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and it was now. He was upwind, out of sight range, and was too quiet to be heard. All it would take was one shot. He brought his rifle to bear, and took careful, precise aim. He would only have one shot, and couldn't waste it. He was shaky. Nervous. He expelled those thoughts quickly, and focused on the target. He brought his aim to the center of mass, the quickest way to make an easy kill. He counted to himself, 3, 2, 1! and fired. The bullet rushed through the air, a hungry bloodhound bounding for its target. In less than a second, it was over. The bullet pounded into the target, puncturing and fracturing it with ease. His squad erupted into cheers, the bullseye completely erased from the brute-shaped target. Roger Wilkoe, a Sergeant, was the single best shot in the ODST 105th. Or so he claimed. His skill and knowledge was proof enough to his platoon, Blackheart. As the grunts celebrated, a single fellow trooper walked up to him. Jeremy Patterson, his closest friend, most determined rival, and leader of Blackheart. They always tried to outdo each other, but sniping was Wilkoe's specialty. "So, how'd I do boss?" "Not bad, Wilkoe. I've seen better, though." "I don't believe it. That was a perfect shot!" "Too long to aim. There's no guarantee the Brute wouldn't have moved, or figured out your position. If you want to be as efficient as possible, you need to determine exactly where you need to aim, even if you or him moves. Like this." Without pause, the First Sergeant drew a pistol from his side, brought it up, and without looking, fired. The Brute target's head exploded in a shrapnel of splinters and dust. The entire squad fell silent, and after a moment's pause doubled their previous cheers. Wilkoe paused, contemplating a response. "Well, you have an unfair advantage anyways. You'd never have pulled if off if your grandpa hadn't been a Spartan." "I'll give you this, the training CJ gave to me was worth a lot, but this--" he paused to blow imaginary smoke off his pistol. "--is all skill." "Whatever you say, sir." Wilkoe said with a chuckle. Before he could continue, though, another Blackheart ran up. Lance Corporal Jose Marez was panting, barely able to breathe after an apparent Kilometer-long sprint. He finally managed to wheeze out "All 105th... report... base... important!" and fell into the waiting arms of two other Shock Troopers. Roger looked Jeremy in the eye. "If it was enough to make Jose move, it must be important." His voice increased to a baritone yell. "All Blackhearts, report to base, now!" Platoon members on the other side of the field heard him, and the entire Platoon formed into a line formation. First Sergeant Patterson demanded excellent presentation. In unison, 35 Troopers began the long march back to base. ---- 9th of August, 2607, 9:50 Theta Nero System, Kanna, Aleph City, Industrial West: Yithii grew impatient and uncomfortable. The Darkbrood and her Captain Kindik'Yar were not a respected duo, and the Jiralhanae had only given them three ancient Spirits to drop off 70 Kig'Yar. As he dealt with them more and more, Yithii began to understand why Humans called them brutes. Met with shouts of "Hallelujah!", the pilots announced they had reached the dropzone. They were to meet with a Jiralhanae (Brute, Yithii thought with a smirk) pack and assist them in any way possible. A Spirit to their right stopped on a rooftop to drop off the Snipers, the other two dropped them in a cramped street. Several Humans fought a Brute below, exchanging shots. An enemy vehicle approached, its Gauss cannon ripped the Brute to shreds. One Spirit stopped above it, and dropped its payload on it: Thirty Kig'Yar armed with Cutlasses. They assaulted the vehicle from every direction, cutting its crew to pieces with their refined melee weapons. Three of them jumped inside, their bodies barely able to fit in this alien construction, and began to analyze the controls. Finally, Yithii's Spirit stopped, and dropped off his lance directly behind the Humans. Before they hit the ground, an effective wall had been made by their point defense gauntlets. The Humans turned to fire, but Yithii had trained his Kig'Yar well, and none flinched under the onslaught. Above them, the Snipers took aim, and a volley annihilated the Humans, most killed on the spot. However, a single Human clung to life, and turned on his back, his Rifle aimed at a sniper. He took a single shot, and the Kig'Yar's head exploded in a fountain of gore. Before he could take aim again, the body fell from the building, and miraculously landed on the Human, crushing him in his weakened state. Before they had any time to relax, another squad of a dozen Humans turned the corner in front of them, one armed with a rocket launcher. Yithii knew they couldn't survive this, and began to order a retreat. Before the words could be uttered, however, he heard a horn honk from a Human vehicle. The Gauss vehicle behind them hit a rock, and flew through the air above the shield wall, manned by three Kig'Yar. The Gauss Cannon roared to life, and extinguished three Humans, including the rocketeer. It landed on top of two more, scattering the terrified Humans. Yithii's lance barked and howled in victory, as the Snipers came down to join them, the Cutlass Pirates from behind. The group relaxed, and began to search for the pack they had been sent to support. MasterGreen999 19:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 14 Second Lieutenant Jennifer Wolf, charcoal-black helmet resting on her leg, squinted her eyes to better see into the darkness of the troop cryo bay. As the tram came to a halt, she caught her helmet up, swung herself off of the bench and walked off towards the pale blue glow of the cryogenic storage pods where the troopers of her unit were sleeping. As she stepped to the nearest one, the lights in the compartment snapped on, a warm reddish color that signified the ship was running on either low power or full battle alert. She glanced up at the techs, who were typing rapid-fire into their consoles, starting the warm-up cycles. Her men and women would be up and at 'em in less than thirty minutes. Which was when the ship was due to arrive at Kanna, and when the ODSTs would be dropped, in their tiny pods and along with a few vehicles, behind enemy lines. Not looking forward to it, she lilted in her head. The Brutes were always a vicious race, and when they got mad, they tended to kill anything in front of them, with disregard for any sort of wound... and the Brutes at Kanna were mad. "Ma'am, we're heating up your platoon staff. Pulling the pins in five," a tech reported, his voice cracking into higher registers. He swallowed, embarrassed, and cleared his throat. Jennifer, much as she tried, couldn't suppress her smile, so she pretended to have a slight cough, and covered it up. This was obviously the poor boy's first engagement, and he was suffering from pre-engagement jitters. Join the Navy, see the Galaxy, she thought derisively. Next to her, the croypod hissed and steam rose from its newly-released seals. The hatch lifted clear of the occupant, and she looked down at the groggy face of her platoon sergeant, Gordon Lydecker. "Hey there, handsome," she joked, and he made a rude gesture at her. Then he grinned back, rolled himself out of the pod, and made a show out of trying to swallow the nutrients lodged in the back of his throat. After so many years, nobody had managed to think of a better taste for the composite, and it still had its disgusting lemon-lime mucus flavor. He took a rapid look around to make sure the techs were busy elsewhere and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's it going, gorgeous?" he asked, grinning. Company scuttlebutt had about two-hundred and fifty dollars on the fact that he and Jennifer were lovers, but no one had ever managed to prove it. Mainly because they kept the relationship very, very quiet. He was handsome, Jennifer thought, his light brown hair trimmed to a slight fuzz on the crown of his head, and his green eyes laughing silently at the deaths he had escaped. He was muscular, like most ODSTs, and had the Screaming Eagle of the 101st Battalion tatooed on his shoulder, just under the normal ODST marks. "Lydecker" was stenciled across his shoulders, and his blood type could be found marked on the skin of his hip bone. She walked him to the showers, and talked about their deployment orders on the way. Snatching his uniform and undergarments out of his locker, he disappeared into the fog of the rinse-down chamber. She sighed. Soon the rest of her platoon would be up. And then they would to battle. And lose God knew how many troopers. Jennifer snapped herself out of it, promising to herself that it wouldn't happen on her watch. She sat down on the bench outside the showers and waited. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 13:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 15 "Here they Coooommmmme!" The cry of the sentry snapped Puller out of his daydream. "Phantoms, 10 'o clock!" "Stand firm 43, don't betray your positions. Mark the troop hatches and wait until those Phantoms back off, you know what to do boys." "We'll get 'em sir." "Dang there's a lot of them, I see at least seven." "Keep it quiet guys." The lead Phantom slowly touched down, and out of its troop hatch a lone Jackal appeared, sweeping the area with his weapon, then waving the rest of the troops to come on. Within seconds, hundreds of Brutes and Jackals had swarmed the landing pad, dividing into squads and packs, and moving towards the silent, drab buildings that circled the landing pad. The strong scent of Brute perked Puller's nose. "When you can smell 'em it's time to fight," he mumbled "Four-three, time to fight!" The roar of thousands of round per minute slashing into the Covenant ranks tore the quiet air, replacing it with the thump of lead against bodies, the screams of the dying, and the incessant thunder of every weapon ONI 43 had. Puller chucked grenades until his arm became sore, watching shrapnel and explosions shatter Covenant troops, twisting shredded corpses in grotesque positions. But somehow, a pack of Brutes managed to survive the hail of fire and make it to ONI's lines. Puller, swiveling from the waist and firing controlled bursts from his carbine, quickly killed two Brutes, and wounded another, but then the shouts of the Brutes came to his ears, growls of "Marus!Marus!Marus!." Turning, Puller saw a massive Brute charging towards him, carrying a pair of what look like a pair of conjoined Spikers. Puller, emptied the last of his carbine ammo at the Brute, but the charging Chieftain never flinched. Drawing his pistol, Puller fired a series of calculated bursts at the Chieftain's head. Blood, flesh, and bone sprayed the air, but the Chieftain kept coming. Reloading and firing as fast as he could, Puller watched the rounds tear into the Chieftain. Then only feet away from Puler, the Chieftain swung his mighty weapon. Out of ammo Puller could only duck, but once the Spiker's massive blades had cleared his head, he rose and shoved the weapon. The Chieftain, unable to check the momentum of a blow meant to decapitate a Human, axed himself in the arm. Snarling the Cheiftan seized Puller by the throat, preparing to rip him to shreds. For a moment the two say each other eye-to-eye. The yellow, bloodshot eyes of the Brute met the Green ones of the Human for a moment. The Brute was poised to add one more mongrel human to his kill count... FightWithHonor 16 Corporal Callihan sat on his bunk in the concrete barracks. He was part of the 10th Gaelic, a UNSC Marine Regiment who mostly got their soldiers from former Gaelic nations. He was transferred due to his Irish heritage, something he prouded himself on. As he took out his MA6A to clean it, his COMPAD began vibrating wildly, indicating something big was happening. He took it out and looked at it, a priority transmission from Colonel Jackson, the message said all troops to pile outside. He wasted no time. Colonel Jackson stood on top of a M12B Warthog, still in his dress uniform. As his regiment began to file up, he began his speech. "Men! A few hours ago a planet on the fringes of our space, Kanna, picked up a large Remnant fleet heading towards their planet. A defence is currently underway but with the size of this fleet,their going to need some help. Our regiment, along with all other forces nearby are ordered to head to the Kanna system to reinforce them. These bastards want a fight, were going to give them a hell of a time, dismissed." And with that, he stepped off the Hog and walked towards his office. Callihan was in the crowd and discussion started among the regiment. As they began to walk back to the barracks to get ready, he overheard a conversation between two marines, he only heard the ending. "...seems like the motto will have to be changed." "What do you mean?" "Tiocfaidh ár lá,our day will come, our day is here." 112 15:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC)